Heart of Ice
by LadyWriter94
Summary: Heart of Ice- My take on the life and tragedy of Victor Fries. *Warning, there will be dark themes involved, just so you know!*
1. Intro: You Belong With Me

Intro- You Belong With Me

It was one of the coldest days in Gotham City. Kids didn't have school, adults didn't have to go to work and no one caused trouble. But hidden beneath the whole world, one man wasn't enjoying his day, or any day for that matter.

It was the first day of winter and his fifth wedding anniversary.

Today the couple was spending as they always have, with her frozen in a glass case and her husband before her, going from begging for forgiveness and to vowing vengeance and a cure. Today was a bit different, today; he played her the Waltz from the Nutcracker.

"Do you remember the day we met? It was the one of the greatest days of my life, second to our wedding. The day we met was the day you saved me. I fell in love with you the moment I saw you, and you told me that you did the same. It's incredible, to think you could have even looked at me, much less fall in love with me. I have something for you."

He pulled out a bouquet of Christmas roses. "You always said you loved them. I remember how you wore them in your hair when we were married, like a Christmas angel, so ethereal, so beautiful."

He placed them in the vase that sat on a table next to her.

Victor looked up at his wife, like a sleeping beauty, she was kept in an eternal sleep until her true love could break the spell. He placed a hand on the glass and said, "I promise to find a cure for you soon. I am so close, so close, that I will not allow anything or anyone stand in my way. Soon, you will be able to dance again, to be with me again. For you belong with me, and only me. And we will make up for lost time; make up for all of the missed anniversaries of Mr. and Mrs. Fries."

**Here it is my new story. Thanks to XXPay4XtraShippingsXX, Goldmoonrider, Blue Moon Moments, CURRYBOH, Kuddhu, misuky7, angel de acuario, bookworm23821, Puxfotod, Littleredloser3101, and Elli-Wyatt. I am counting this as my Christmas story, since most of it is about winter and ice, and well, just continue to read and find out.**


	2. Chapter 1: Victor Fries

Chapter 1: Victor Fries

Victor Fries was not born into a rather happy life. His parents were always blasé of their child; why, even his name wasn't given too much consideration or thought. They chose Victor because it was the first thing that they had heard over the speaker phones at the hospital.

Brian and Rebecca Fries were very strict Fundamentalist Christians, who believed that the world was full of sin; God took his time to wipe clean of the world of sinners who refused to repent, including their son. God said that intercourse was a weakness and a sin in humans, and they were weak, and it brought Victor. Now, they were charged to save him, save him as they tried to save their own immortal souls from the fires of Hell. The Fries' believed in isolation for their sinful son would be what could save him, seeing how children are easily influenced into believing that it isn't God that brings life and is the greatest judge of all.

Victor would have to walk alone, envying the children whose parents would come and pick up their children and hated the children who made fun of him. It did not help that his last name was Fries, but pronounced "Freeze", but they would always pronounced it "fries" as in the food. Kids often called him "Freeze Fries", and often tossed cold French fries at him. His teachers often forgot about him, he was the invisible child of the class, and often were blinded to his bullies.

Victor turned away from the kids and turned to the world of science fiction. His favorite was Ray Bradbury, and he often thought of him as a friend, the only one that understood him. Victor often wished that he could be the hero of those stories, when he could destroy the villains that haunted his life. He dreamed of better things, not the normal dreams of success and popularity, but to be loved, simply loved by someone. If only someone would look at him.

Victor hardly saw his parents only once before he went to bed where his father would sit in his wooden chair and read stories from his bible. All cautionary tales, that we all are sinners, that all women are the Devil in disguise and we must do what we must to be welcomed into His grace and enter Heaven.

Indeed, Victor was alone, and hated it.

By the time he was six, Victor learned how to use the oven without burning himself. He often had frozen foods for dinner and in his boredom, would watch the food melt and slowly come to life, as if by some magic. For years he observed the food as it melted and cooked, wondering if other things could be made frozen and then be brought back to life.

What really got him involved was when he was eight, he saw an incident in the park where a kid had fallen through the ice and wondered as he watched as people were pulling out the boy, just how frozen he looked. And then he watched as paramedics revived the boy. So life can be frozen and then revived. God isn't the only one who could preserve life; we humans have the power as well.

Intrigued, he decided to try himself how to bring things back to life. He collected bugs and frozen them into ice cubes, a bug in a square of the ice tray, so he can determine which ones would survive better than the others. He experimented in different ways of reviving them; leaving them out to melt, putting them in the microwave or in a glass of water and let it melt. But he was no closer to discover his solution than he was before.

Although he knew that his parents told him that God was the only one who could save people, it wasn't God that saved that boy, but a machine, science that was what saved him. This both enlightened him and confused him at the same time.

Determined to figure out this problem, he decided to go to the library to research like a true scientist like Frankenstein; he looked up books on ice and snow, on life and death, understanding it better than most kids at his age. But it did not satisfy him, for nothing explained how life can be revived or even how to start.

So he decided to ask his science teacher if she knew. But instead of help, she wondered about his house number.

"Why?" he asked.

"I just want to talk to your parents, nothing to worry about."

"Oh, well, they aren't home."

"I can imagine. When will they be home then?"

"Very late. We only spend enough time for Father to tell me the sins of the world."

"The sins of the world? Never mind. Then when do they leave for work?"

"Very early. They are so quiet; it is like they aren't there."

"Well, they must have a lot of money to spend on a babysitter."

"Babysitter?" He asked as if that was a foreign word to him.

The teacher was so surprised, and asked him how long he has been living alone.

"Since I was five."

She never mentioned the original issue when a bigger problem occurred, and informing the situation to a few persons, the parents and the said persons had a private talk. Victor had no idea what they had talked about but all he knew that they were home more often, his mother in the morning and his father at night. They were having dinner together, even if they were not talking except to say a prayer, Victor was just happy to be with his parents like any normal child.

This went perfectly well for Victor for a few months, but then spring came and Victor's life was getting worse.

He took advantage of the good weather, seeing it as a time to gather new "subjects", as he had liked to call them. His parents saw and worried about how often he was alone and without friends, and just how weird it was that he was collecting bugs. But Brian shrugged it off as a phase, something that every little boy goes through. The issue wouldn't be brought up until a few days later. It was a particularly warm day when Rebecca decided to have a cool glass of lemonade, and after a while, she noticed something dark floating in her glass and using a spoon to scoop it out, she saw it was a beetle. She dropped her glass and spit out her lemonade in shock.

Victor heard the commotion and hurried down the stairs. "Mother, what did you do? My beetle! He is dead! I could have saved him!" He cried over the broken glass. She just stared at him with wide eyes, herself disturbed at what her son was saying.

"Go to your room, and wait until your father comes home. Now."

Victor wondered what it was that he had done wrong, he kept thinking in his head, but couldn't imagine what he did wrong. He could hear them arguing, she yelling about what his son has done, while he screamed back how he isn't just his son, that if it were up to him, Victor would never have been his. He had to endure hearing this argument for so long, and it seemed like almost forever, but he was called down by his father, who used his stern and terrifying voice.

Victor trudged down the stairs and sat on a chair in the kitchen.

"Boy, did you put bugs into the ice tray?"

"Yes." he whispered.

"And why?"

"I wanted to see if I could bring them to life again."

Rebecca and Brian looked at each other and frustrated, Brain rubbed his eyes. "Victor. How many times must we tell you, that the Lord our Savior is the only one who has the right to judge who lives and dies? Has our lessons never gotten into your head?"

"But look at what medicine does for people. We can help cure the common cold with medicine, but we are not close to saving those with terrible illness."

"There is a reason for that son." Rebecca chimed in. "It is the Lord's way for punishing them for their sins. As is child birth."

Victor felt anger rise in him, and he spoke back, "No. I don't believe that God would do that to anyone. Even the worse of people. And you want to know something? I do not believe that God would hate me for being your son. In fact, I am sure he loved me as I am!"

Rebecca fell to the floor praying, while Brian crossed himself and growled, "Victor, go eat in your room. Your mother and I need to talk."

He didn't eat a bite, he felt really sick to his stomach, worrying what they were talking about, sad and lonely, wishing to be back into their favor. He sobbed into his pillow, shaking and coughing he wondered if he could die from such shame, such sadness. Could someone die of broken heartedness? He felt he could.

For the next couple of days his parents ignored him, acted as if he was not there, as if they never had a child named Victor. What he had said about God must have truly troubled them. His life was back to what it was before, him eating alone and lonely, until the weekend when they had him sit down at the dining room table to talk to him.

"Victor, what we are going to say is very serious. You have a problem, a rather unhealthy obsession with these bugs and ice."

"Freezing things and trying to bring them back to life, actually." He interrupted nicely.

But his father was not to be interrupted and slammed his hand on the table yelling, "Shut up!" After calming down he continued, "This issue you have needs to stop now. And we cannot help you. And after talking about it and going over things, we are sending you away to a school."

Victor felt his heart dropped and he thought he would faint, but his parents kept talking, keeping him in tune with the situation. They spoke about a school in a city called Gotham City. It was too much, too much for him to handle.

"No! I won't go!"

"Yes, you will! You are our child and you will do as you are told!"

"No! I will not go!"

Brian slapped his child, knocking him out of his chair and caused his nose to bleed. "How you dare talk to me like that! You will go and get rid of the obsession and you will grow up like a normal human being. God is ashamed of you now! Ashamed! He wished that you had never been born!" he screamed from the top of his lungs.

Victor in tears trembled in fear, but was able to stand up wobbly, without either parent to help him; they just stared at him, as he cried all the way up to his room, where he fell on his bed and cried himself to sleep.

They made him get rid of all his science fiction books, believing it having a bad influence on him, but Victor cleverly hid away his favorite book before they could take it away from him. By Easter, Victor was ready to be shipped out.

His parents took him to the bus station, giving him instructions on entering the boarding school. Victor took hold of his mother's leg and begged them to let him stay. "Please, I will be good, I promise! I'll stop practicing on bugs, I will stop, just let me stay here with you!"

Brian pulled Victor off of his mother's leg and passed him off to the attendant, and soon they were off. Victor watched as his parents grew smaller and smaller in the distance, until they were completely gone.

And in that tragic moment, he realized something that he had been avoiding for his whole life, and felt it all coming down crashing on him like a ton of bricks; his parents never truly loved him.

**Poor Victor. I took some liberties in creating his parents, and if anyone is confused about what a Fundamental Christian is, my take is based on Margaret White, from Stephen King's Carrie. Please leave reviews and like my story! See you guys soon! Thanks to Blue Moon Moments and znk99fg7**


	3. Chapter 2: Professor Fields

Chapter 2: Professor Fields:

He hated the school; right off he really hated it. It looked so dark and cold, and he felt like a prisoner falsely accused and being sent to jail for no reason.

In some ways, the school was similar to his old one, with kids making fun of him, leaving him without friends, and many of the teachers seemed to overlook him, while it was different from his old one. At this school, discipline is important. These teachers did not allow students to slack, call out or whine. One day while he was writing down his math problems down, when another student who was one of his biggest bullies, had kept whispering mean names, trying to get his attention.

"Hey freeze fries. Frozen Four Eyes, want to help me out? Hey, Freeze-Freak, I am talking to you. Hey!"

"Leave me alone!" he whispered loudly back, annoyed.

The teacher caught this and asked for Victor to come to the front of the room.

"But he was the one who was bothering me."

"And you are bothering me now. Get up here!"

Victor timidly walked up, and stood before the teacher, who held a wooden ruler, tapping it against his hand. "Since this is your first offense, you shall have it easy. Hands facing up."

Victor raised his hands and received ten painful whacks on his palms. Once he was done, the teacher gave him a stern look and said gravely, "Let us hope that this is the last time you will receive punishment. Now, go sit back down."

It was brutal to try and hold a pencil with sore hands, but he didn't want to get into trouble again, and so he finished his work with blistered and bloody hands. The second his class was done, he rushed to the boy's bathroom to wash his hands and cry his little heart out.

He hated his parents for this; they were to blame for his bloodied hands and broken soul. He wondered during the weeks that passed, just how they must be living, were they still together? Did they miss him or did they just tossed out his stuff and forgot they ever had a child? His hatred boiled inside him, and often tried to keep that hared inside, the hatred of his parents, of his fellow students and even his teachers. There was no one he loved, no one he would risk everything for, and it was for the better that he alienated himself from them completely.

But that was all before Professor Fields, a science teacher, came to the school. Everyone was surprised to see this new younger and refreshing teacher in class. He was a man of late thirties, with light brown hair, which almost looked like dirty blond, his eyes were brown and kind, and his smile was like having a candle in a dark prison.

Victor felt drawn to his charismatic energy, his kind approach to everything, and what made him almost heaven sent was that he never, ever used a wooden ruler.

He desperately wanted to talk to him, wanted to make him like him, but he always choked with fear. What if he doesn't like him? What if he thinks he is as dull as any other student? He couldn't handle the thought of this man that he greatly admired not liking him. And so he admired him from afar, making him his favorite teacher of all.

The wonderful moment happened during Victor's free period, spending time in the playground reading his book, when he was gently interrupted by a voice.

"He is my favorite."

Victor adjusted his glasses to see Professor Fields standing by. Feeling tongue tied, he simply gestured his book, _Fahrenheit 451. _

"Oh. That one is really good. His short stories are also good too." He continued as he sat on the bench next to Victor. "I couldn't imagine a life without books. They are not only entertaining, but they are also history. They are the life lessons learned by others who wish to pass on their experience for others. They can also be great escapes."

Victor bowed his head, not wanting to give away his feelings, but he seemed to know more than he let on.

"I noticed that you are the only one whose parents do not come to visit. If it is not too rude, may I ask why?"

Victor, who was never asked by anyone about himself, started to cry as he explained what he had went through. He explained how he used to live alone, how he was put into this school but had not told him of his experiments or of his idea, he didn't want frighten him off right away.

"It was wrong what your parents did to you. Why does it seem that the people who shouldn't have children have them, but the ones that really want them, can't have them?"

Victor didn't understand what he was talking about, but he was right. How could his parents treat him the way they did? Parents are supposed to love their children, aren't they? Why couldn't Professor Fields be his father?

"I am sorry, I was being rude." He put his hand out and said, "Professor John Fields. And you?"

He knew his name, but Victor knew he was just trying to be nice. So he gave him his hand and said, "Victor Fries."

And at that moment, Victor was no longer alone.

Every day during recess, Victor would talk with the Professor, about simple things like books, school and any other little thing they could think of. Victor learned that he had no children, he was not able to.

"Is there a science that can get you children?" he asked innocently one day.

"There is, it is called adoption."

He told Victor how he was hoping to have a child by the end of the year. What did he want? It really didn't matter, but he and his wife are interested in a little girl, just a few years younger than Victor. Her name is Nora, and he hopes that the paperwork will get through soon.

Victor wanted to tell him to adopt him, but adoption is only for kids without parents, and he still had parents. But wanting to see his favorite teacher happy, he would allow this Nora to be his child.

He had to go away for the Christmas vacation, leaving Victor alone. He hated to leave Victor alone, if it was a perfect world, John would have taken Victor home as his own, but he couldn't, not even for a vacation. But Christmas in the dormitories at the school was better than Christmas at school. At the school, there is no one to preach about God and how Jesus was born for the salvation of our souls. Rather, the school provided the children who are still at school a delicious breakfast and dinner, and before each meal, there would be a present waiting on the plate.

Victor got a yoyo and a mad-lib, although it was simple generic gifts, they were more than Victor ever had. No one bothered him during this vacation, to which he was grateful, even with a twinge of sadness, for even the bullies are welcomed back home.

When Professor Fields returned he had a gift for Victor, a book collection of Ray Bradbury. He remembered how his parents took away his books, and so he hoped that this small book collection would make up for it. Victor didn't stop himself from crying happy tears in front of him. When he hugged him, he felt an intimacy; a kind of tenderness that he thought was never real.

He finally told him of why he was sent here; thinking that if he would lose his friend, now would be best, just when he was his happiest. But he didn't leave, didn't call him a freak, and didn't slap him. He smiled and accepted his plans as if it was the most normal thing.

"It is terrible when parents do not welcome their children's dreams. When I have a child, I will not stop them from achieving their dreams. Dreams are what we have left when all the tangible things leave us. Victor, your dream is wonderful, a kind service to people. Never let go of it."

Victor was accepted into the advanced science programs, thanks to some "anonymous" recommendation. Victor felt as if he couldn't repay anything that could equal what he had done for him, except to pray that he and his wife receive the okay to adopt the little he mentioned.

By the end of the first year, Victor was head of the class and Professor and Mrs. Fields had their new daughter.

Over the next years, Victor and the professor would meet every day for lunch to discuss how his classes were going, and how it was to become a parent. Each grew to the heights of achievements that the other hoped they would, Victor graduating the academy as valedictorian with a special degree in science, while the professor beamed with pride while handing him his diploma.

After the ceremony, Victor met up with the Professor, who wanted to take him out on a celebratory dinner, who seemed a bit excited, like a little kid with a secret. Before they could even order, he blurted out, "I have good news. Through some friends, I have learned that there is an opening at Goth Corp."

Victor said, "But I thought you loved teaching? Why would you leave?"

"No, no," he laughed, "It is not a job for me; it is a position in the research department." Victor said nothing, unsure where this was leading to. "Victor, I told them that I knew a brilliant scientist who has graduated today, with ideas that could shape our future. They want to meet you, they can't wait."

Victor felt his mouth drop open and his mind go blank. "I told you to hold on to that dream, Victor, it will lead you places."

Victor on impulse reached over to hug his guardian angel, the man who was more of a father to him than his own father was. "Get ready Victor Fries, your life is only just beginning."

Victor packed up his belongings from the school and with one last look at the building, all thoughts flew to his head; that this would be the last time he would see this school, the last time he would feel as defenseless as he had, the last time he had seen his parents. And none of those thoughts hurt him at all.

**Hope you all enjoyed that, Victor deserved to have some slack cut. Thanks to Tristan Van Pelt, your review made me laugh, and I promise that the parents will come back. Also, thanks to timeywimeystuff21 for favoring Ten Days. Come on guys, review, favor, follow, do anything! I want to make sure that there are still people out there! **


	4. Chapter 3: Chasing Dreams

Chapter 3: Chasing Dreams

With the professor's help, Victor got within one week, an apartment, a new suit, a job and a new friend.

The apartment was small, but as it was meant for one person, it didn't matter, and he was happy to be freed from company he hated.

The professor scheduled an appointment with the head of Goth Corp, CEO Ferris Boyle and its biggest investor, Bruce Wayne.

Victor felt uncomfortable in his suit, not because of nerves, although there were plenty of those, or it hadn't fit him properly, but that it was not a cheap suit and he hadn't paid for it. Why was he receiving all this wonderful things and yet have no way to repay the man he has admired and seen as his friend in any way?

You can by getting this job, Victor thought; you know how much he wants you to achieve your dream.

With a deep breath, Victor walked into Goth Corp and went in the direction the desk clerk told him to go. Up to the top floor, the first room, knock before you enter. Heart skipping a beat, knock and wait for an answer, enter, and enthrall them.

There they sat Boyle and Wayne; Ferris reminded him of those jerks when he was young, you could feel the arrogance when you entered, but Bruce Wayne, that nice guy that is popular who is a friend to the geek. It was school all over again.

"Ah, Mr. Fries, please sit." Bruce Wayne said his name correctly.

Victor sat, gripping the arms to stop the trembling.

"So, you were suggested by a respectable professor, with multiple degrees and awards. You better be good." Boyle sighed as he plopped into his chair.

Grow up, Victor thought, you are a big boy now, this is the real world. There are things you must do on your own.

Keeping the professor in mind, Victor pretended he was telling this idea to him all over again, and it helped that Bruce Wayne looked fascinated and seemed to encourage him throughout his whole speech.

Feeling a huge weight being relieved from his shoulders, he sat back, waiting for their reactions. Wayne looked optimistic, "That sounds brilliant! And it certainly seems to me that you know what it is that you are doing, just lacking the right tools. Boyle, if you do take him on, I shall be behind this all the way."

Boyle, who seemed bored with all of it, said, "Yes, I suppose it would. You certainly have the qualifications; first in your class, advanced in science and you seem knowledgeable. I suppose that we ought to."

Victor looked confused as Ferris Boyle got up and walked out. Bruce stood and gave his warmest smile, offering his hand. "Congratulations, Victor. Mind I call you Victor?"

"Yes, I mean no. I don't mind." Victor stumbled, as he shook his hand.

"Good. Come, I'll show you around."

He showed Victor the floor he would be working in mostly, the fifth floor, the research lab. It was so busy and full, and it gave Victor a sense of joy, for it was really happening, to work with others like him, with passions and wishes to fulfill through science. Being gods in their own rights.

"Anything you need you will find here, there is an office you will share with Frank D'Anjou, your partner."

"My partner?" he asked.

"Yes, I figured that since you desire to preserve life, you would need a biologist. I am sure you two will work very well together."

They entered the office, and sat a man looking into a microscope, concentrated upon whatever he was staring at. Wayne waited until he was finished, knowing better to disrupt a scientist in the middle of his work.

He finally looked up; he didn't seem surprised to see them. "Frank, this is your new partner, Victor Fries. Victor, Frank D'Anjou. Well, I have to get going, if there are any questions, you can ask Frank here. Good luck, Victor."

Leaving them alone, Victor twisted his hands, not used to being alone with strangers, as he had often avoided them. Frank stood, with a warm smile and said, "Hey."

Frank was a shorter man than Victor by a few inches; he had light ginger hair and a beard that worked well with him.

"I heard a lot about you, brilliant idea that is using your noodle. Welcome to the family."

"Hi." Was all that Victor could say after all of that, which amused Frank.

"Don't worry, you will get used to me, I can be quite jumpy and familiar, you would be too when you have worked here as long as I have. Well, let me show you around!"

Frank was really nice, and funny too; Victor really liked him.

"You'll find the break room in there, complete with a fridge, microwave and couches to rest on. And please, please refrain from any hanky-panky in here. I swear, if I have to walk in another I will put the hose on them. You can too if you find anyone in here doing that."

Victor laughed, "Will do, and you can trust me to not do anything of the kind."

Frank chuckled, "I believe you. Oh and I am assuming that you have met Ferris Boyle?"

"Yeah, he didn't seem that nice or cared much of anything."

"He doesn't. He acts like this great humanitarian and all, but he really could give two whoops about this place here or anyone in it. He is only in it for himself and no one else."

"Then why is he CEO?"

"He had the credentials, he is good at what he does, but he just doesn't care, except for the paycheck that he gets every week."

Frank proved to be a temple of information, not just in biology but in what goes on and around this building, Victor knew to stay close to him.

Victor hadn't seen his mentor for about a week, until he came to visit Victor at his apartment. Professor Fields had in his hands a container of lasagna. "Compliments of the Mrs. How are you settling in?"

"Rather well, I am getting along with my partner very well, and he is nice." Victor led him into the kitchen where he offered him some coffee. "And you? How is everyone with you?"

"Good. Mrs. Fields wants to invite you over this weekend, but I told her that no doubt they would work you to the bone the first few months, since you are new. But I would like you to have dinner with us one day."

Victor handed him his coffee and sat down across from him. "That would be nice, I mean, I have heard so much about them all these years but never got the chance to meet them. I'll let you know when I am free."

"Good, oh and Nora is starting the Nutcracker this season. She always does the Nutcracker but a different director. He wants something different so Nora has to learn a whole new routine. But she is a trooper, and she enjoys a challenge."

Victor listened and then quickly said, "Thank you. Thank you for everything that you have ever done for me. I mean it, I have only been happy when you were there for me. You have been more of a father to me then my own father was, and I am saying all this now because I just realized that I had never thanked you properly and I am sorry for that. Thank you, for everything."

Professor Fields smiled and answered, "I knew you were grateful for my help, as I have been grateful to you. You have also been like my son, if I was ever granted a child. Victor, I am glad that God sent you my way."

He patted his hand and then proceeded to ask him about Victor's work of which Victor recalled excitedly. That day Professor Fields was proud of both of his children, and no one can tell him otherwise.

**Thanks to PeaceisGood, Frosty Autumn, and .7. Please spread around this story, I do not think I am getting enough people coming to read here, and if you all like it enough, please share and review!**


	5. Chapter 4: Nora

**Here we go, the moment you all have been waiting for! Drum roll please! Brrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrum!**

Chapter 4: Nora

Months passed quickly and slowly for Victor. On one hand, Victor was living the dream; he was in one of the best research facilities in America, making his vision come into realization, even if it was going as slow as molasses, and he had a friend, a real friend. But on the other hand….

But none of this healed the loneliness he felt every time he returned home, the ache to hold someone and the coldness of his bed at night. Frank was nice, but he never invited Victor out for a drink or anything, and he only every so often heard from his professor, now that he was back at the school.

Victor was alone, and it scared him.

It was like being a child again, living alone and surviving only by hoping something better would come, but as the months passed nothing came. Victor tried really hard to be accepted by others, and only Frank was able to see it.

Victor always knew he was depressed; there wasn't a day that he didn't say to himself that he was, but some days were not as bad as others. December came rolling by and Victor always felt the worse at this time, because family and friends gathering together in happiness was something Victor didn't have.

He bought a gun a few months ago when he heard about someone in the building was robbed and he vowed to only use it in emergencies, but he felt as if now, the first day of winter was a good day to finally use it.

He put a single bullet in the cartridge and sat it on the table. It sat so silently and yet loudly, telling him that he should. But all of his work, his research for his idea will have all been for naught, and if someone would create such a machine, then he would never see it.

But once it is made, what would he have to live for afterwards? Who would be there to share in his accomplishments? No one, that's who, and no one ever will.

Victor went to reach for the gun when the phone rang. It scared Victor causing him to jump, hitting his knee against the table.

He hobbled over to his phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Hi Victor!"

"Professor! You are back into town!"

"Just came in this afternoon! Listen, seeing how we both have this evening off, me and my wife wondered if perhaps you would like to join us at the ballet. It would be a great chance for you to meet my two lovely ladies, please say you will."

Victor couldn't disappoint his professor, even with the gun glaring at him. "Okay, um, let me get dressed and I will see you there."

"Oh no, let us come and get you. We will be there in twenty minutes. It is no problem Victor, please we would like to. See you then!"

Victor hung up his phone, and keeping his eyes away from anything than the gun, he went to his room and took out his best suit and with care he dressed himself, because perhaps this will be the suit he will be buried in.

_Those who attempt to take the Lord's work into their hands shall burn in Hell for their impudence._

Not tonight, not his last night will he think about his parents. Instead, he will go with his professor and his wife and enjoy one last night before going God knows where after the bullet hit his brain.

Putting the gun on his nightstand, he walked away from his troubles for now, and promised to put it into use when he got home.

He came down to stoop just as the Fields drove up. The professor came out to hug Victor and then a woman, a few years younger than her husband, with strawberry blond hair and blue eyes, she was pretty and everything in her cried out 'sweet' and 'motherly', everything that his mother was not.

"Victor!" she ran up and hugged him, "I had heard so much about you! John often mentions you, so much so I feel as if I know you."

"And you Mrs. Fields."

"Oh please, call me Susan, I think we are passed the formalities, don't you agree? Oh but we must hurry, I don't want to be late to the show!"

As they piled into the car the professor said, "Susan, it will not matter we have our seats reserved anyhow. We sit in the balcony," he explained to Victor "Hope that doesn't bother you."

"Not at all. Actually, I have never been to a theatre for anything. So this will be interesting." Victor said.

"Well, I am sure you will enjoy tonight. Our daughter is the best ballerina they have ever had. When she was fifteen, she had gotten the dual role in Swan Lake, unheard of! She has been the talk of Gotham ever since."

They arrived at the theatre and Victor was surprised just how busy it was. People were lined up to get inside, showing tickets and hustling along to make sure no one cuts.

They got out of the car and before he could have a chance, Susan wrapped an arm around Victor as well as he husband and walked toward the theatre. They met with the valet, who seemed to recognize the two as he said, "Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fields. A guest tonight?"

"Yes sir, Victor Fries. He is on the list with us tonight."

Looking at his list, he smiled and said, "Yes sir, and enjoy the show."

"Don't we always?" Susan said with a smile.

The Gotham Theatre was so big and beautiful; it reminded him of a smaller version of the Paris Garnier, with huge staircases that lead to the balconies were only the best would sit in, and Victor was going to be there.

The box was small enough for about four or five people and it was just the three of them tonight. Victor looked around the beauty of the theatre, and saw across the way Bruce Wayne, who when saw him gave him a warm smile and waved, prompting Victor to wave back. Then he saw Ferris Boyle. He seemed focused on the stage, looking at his watch, as if hoping the show would start.

"What is he doing here?" Susan hissed, surprising Victor. "I swear if he doesn't leave her alone…"

Music started to play and the lights dimmed. Victor oddly felt like a little kid, excited for something new to happen to him, and he also felt scared, as if something was going to happen that he would lose himself into. Probably second thoughts on the gun sitting back at home. He will be fine.

Then the curtains opened and it starts simply, maids come in to dust and fluff the pillows, an elderly couple appears, going by the playbill, Victor assumed they were the parents, and then ran a little boy, this was Fritz and then, a woman, this woman, a woman he never seen before and yet would know from anywhere.

She was beautiful, with a delicate shaped face, framed with blond curls tied in a blue ribbon that matched her eyes, and red lips that smiled so beautifully. She was Nora, Nora, a woman he never met and yet knew her. His mind went blank for a moment, he felt as if he was floating, reaching heights he had not expected, heights of joy and of love.

He had always wondered what it was like to be in love, and now he knew.

He did pay attention to the show, but always kept his eyes on Nora, his full attention on her, as she danced with a grace and fluidity that he had never seen in a human being before.

She was perfect in all her ways and he was in love.

By no time, the ballet flew and Victor was stunned when the lights came up and people were applauding. John and Susan Fields stood up and walked out, surprising Victor.

"Aren't we going to stay?"

" After every performance we go down to see Nora. Come along and you can finally meet Nora face to face."

Victor followed them below, feeling nervous for this; what if she doesn't like him, what if she doesn't feel the same way as he does? But he tried his best not to think of it, and his mind went blank as they stood in front of her door and John knocked.

"Come in."

The three of them entered, and Nora sat in front of her mirror, wiping off the remains of her stage make-up reveling her face, which was more beautiful up close and clean. Wearing only a robe, she felt no embarrassment or shame as she turned to her parents and opened her arms.

"Oh sweetie! How wonderful you were! I think this director is better than the first, the other was a bit dull, but this one. And of course, you were brilliant, as always my dear."

Nora blushed and said, "You always say that."

"And we mean it my dear." John turned and said, "I nearly forgot, Nora, I have a guest here today." He pulled Victor up front and said, "Nora, this is Victor Fries, the boy, well now man I have often mentioned to you about. Victor, this is Nora."

Nora looked at him with an interest that made Victor both self-conscious and self aware. She held out a hand and said, "A pleasure to finally meet you." Victor took it and shook hands. "My father often spoke of you, and I am glad to finally meet the legend."

Victor chuckled, "I am hardly a legend, just an ordinary guy."

"An ordinary guy doing extraordinary things. Dad, Mom, why don't we have Victor join us for coffee afterwards?"

"Oh yes! How could we have not thought of it? Please say you will, we will certainly enjoy it, and it would give us a chance to finally talk and get to know one another better. Please say yes." Susan babbled helplessly.

He helplessly agreed. Professor and Mrs. Fields chattered excitedly as they explained what they were going, while Victor looked back at Nora who was smiling at him as they walked out.

It took no time when Nora joined them; wearing jeans and a t-shirt, making Victor feel over dressed. "Okay, sorry that took a while, but I was avoiding Boyle and I think he spotted me. Let's go."

They piled into the car, with Victor and Nora in the back. Professor and Mrs. Fields were talking in the front, meaning for the two in the back, but they were too preoccupied to notice that the two young people in the back are not paying attention to them.

"So, did you like the show?" Nora whispered.

"Yes, I had actually never seen a live show before. It was great."

"I am glad that I made your first enjoyable."

Victor cleared his throat, he wasn't used to talking to beautiful women or women in general, but she was nice enough not to point out the awkward moments in the conversation.

"So, my dad says you met at school?"

"Yeah, I was kind of the lone wolf of the pack." Ugh, seriously Victor? Lone wolf?

But Nora found it amusing, and giggled. "I guess you could say that I was a lone wolf as well. Dad certainly has a soft spot for misfits."

"We are here!"

Victor stepped out, and then hurried around to let Nora out before she could, which left her with a surprised smile on her face. "Thanks."

Victor wondered what it would feel like to be as familiar with people as the employees were familiar with the Fields, and he felt as if he was the outsider looking in. They slid into a booth, as if it was routine, with Victor next to the professor, directly across Nora.

"They guys, the usual?" A waitress asks as she appears.

"Yes, Victor, what would you like?"

"Uh." Victor didn't even have the chance to look at the menu when the waitress sighed, he felt kind of nervous when Nora stepped up to say, "He'll have the same as me. Is that okay?"

Victor nodded and the waitress walked away giving him a dirty look.

"Don't mind her, she gets upset very easily. She is so used to us that we cause her very little problems, and she prefers that." Professor Fields explained.

"Oh, well, okay. May I ask what I ordered?" he asked turning to Nora.

"Chocolate cheesecake. Hope that is okay?"

Victor nodded and the professor asked, "So, did you enjoy the performance?"

"Yes, I was just telling Nora how much I did."

"And I told him that I was glad to be his first. Anything else I could help with Victor?"

He twisted his hands under the table, and felt kind of flustered at that comment. No Victor that is not something you should be thinking about. She probably is just teasing you, she doesn't mean it.

The food arrived and the waitress didn't seem angry with Victor anymore. At first Victor was left out of the conversation since he was not entirely accustomed to being a part of a group, but Nora sucked him in with books and he was off on a whirl. He didn't realize that hours passed and that it was time to go home.

He hated to see it end, but the Fields were insistent that they should meet up again, and he promised. When Victor got out of his car, Nora rolled down her window and stuck her head out. "Good night Victor Fries."

"Good night Nora Fields."

She waved good bye and kept her head out until she could no longer see him.

Victor went back upstairs and feeling tired plopped on his bed and just stayed there. He was tired and yet not, he couldn't stop thinking about the night he had, the people he shared it with, Nora. He couldn't forget Nora.

**I know that this chapter is a bit longer than the others, but in the end, I don't care. You guys needed the info and I thought it was cute. Please follow, favor and/or review! Thanks to SloMac, jmonkeymomo, chunni, ClassicAll, kitsunlover, and thanks to James Birdsong for reviewing Heart of Ice.**


	6. Chapter 5: The Fields' Christmas Party

Chapter 5: The Fields' Christmas Party

Victor woke up, wondering when he finally fell asleep and how much sleep he had, but he didn't care, he had a happy night, and he was happy to be here. He sat up and saw the gun from the other night.

What was I thinking? How could I even think to do that?

He hid the gun from his sight and trying to forget what he had seen, what he was going to do, he quickly undressed from the night before and got ready for work.

He was barley on time, and luckily no one, except Frank noticed.

"Hey, just in time. What happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are always here before I am, and this is the first time in months this has happened. Now, what happened?"

"I went out with the professor and his family."

"Wa-wait, you went out with Nora Fields?"

"No, I went out with her and her parents. Nothing special. I saw her show and then she invited me to go out with them."

"Wait, she invited you? Personally? Do you know what that means? She is a picky person and Victor, I am sure that she likes you."

"No she doesn't."

"Yes she does."

"I am not going to do this with you, I have work. And besides, look at her and then me; she wouldn't have any interest in me."

Frank let that go, and allowed Victor to be enveloped into his work. Everyone was busy during the last few days before the break, and nothing seemed to break their concentration that is except Nora Fields.

Everyone was looking at her, whispering and wondering what on earth could she be doing here?

She walked over to Frank, who was focused on his microscope, but was interrupted with, "Hello, could you please direct me toward where Victor Fries is?"

Frank smiled and said, "Of course, be right back."

Frank walked into Victor's office with a smug smile on his face as he said in a singsong voice, "Guess who is here for you?"

Victor didn't look up from his work when he asked who, not caring to guess.

"Nora Fields."

Victor stopped in the middle of his work, breaking his pencil and accidently ripping his paper, but not caring. "What? No, why?"

"I told you, she likes you. "

"Me?" asking to be sure.

"Unless there is another Victor Fries in this building, let us assume that she is asking for you."

"What could she want?"

"Why don't you get out there and ask her yourself?"

The door opened and Nora walked in, smiling, sending Victor to stand upright, "Hi, I couldn't wait any longer."

"Uh, good morning Miss. Fields, er, Nora. What could I do for you this morning?"

"I have decided to play deliver boy and give you this." She held out an envelope, to which Victor took and opened immediately, thinking she was here to see his reaction. It was an invitation, to the Fields' Christmas Party.

"My parents always throw these parties, they often invite so many of their friends, I get so bored. I thought of you, seeing how you are a friend of our family."

Friend of the family, Victor thought, I am nothing more than that to her.

"Uh, yes, I would love to come. Thank you."

"Good!" Nora seemed rather excited for this, which made Victor feel both happy and disappointed, for he thought that he was only invited for her father's sake. "Remember, it is a black tie event, can't wait to see you there." She turned to leave but then when she had her hand on the door knob, she turned back and said, "Oh Victor, on your invitation, it allows you a 'plus one', and since I am to monitor who will be coming, I shall like to know if you will be bringing anyone."

Victor didn't notice the sound of disappointment in her voice in the last words, but continued as if it hadn't been there. Him, bring anyone; well there was one person in mind.

"I think I will."

Nora's eyes widened and asked, "Oh, may I ask who? A girlfriend maybe?" She placed a hand on her hip, seeming a bit annoyed when she said this.

"What? Oh no, I meant Frank. I think I'll bring Frank, if he'll go with me. I have no girlfriend."

Frank came in and said, "I would love to come, but please go on as if I am not here."

Nora took that to heart and said rather happily, "Oh, good, then you must promise me Victor Fries, that I shall have your dances, I shall take no refusal."

"Okay." Victor said, smiling and blushing like a school boy.

"Okay." She smiled at him, keeping her eyes on him as she walked out.

"Convinced now?" Frank asked, breaking the connection.

"Of what?"

"Of her liking you. Didn't you see how upset she was when she thought you were going to bring a date? She was jealous, and how she flirted with you-"

"She didn't flirt. She is just being nice, seeing how I am her father's friend and former student. That is all."

"Victor, let me tell you one thing about a woman like that; she could have any man she wants, anyone and she wants you. And she is letting you go and make the first move. This party is that move, she gave you the opportunity, and when you go there, you are going to be the best Victor that you can put on."

This all seemed to unreal to him, but Victor did believe in signs, and if this truly was a sign, then how could he refuse?

He fussed and bustled the next few days, getting a new suit, polishing his dress shoes and taking a long time in combing his hair, wanting it to look good, not one hair out of place.

He looked at himself in the mirror, other than his glasses that reminded him of his gawkiness, he had to admit he looked really good. He picked up Frank who blabbed on and on how this was a famous Christmas party, how everyone only hoped to be invited, but Victor took notice as he could only think of these passing thoughts; don't sweat too much, you can't afford to smell bad, Nora wants to dance with you, you'll finally see the Fields' home, Nora will be there.

No matter what, his thoughts turned to Nora and that helped both calm and panicked him.

When they arrived to the Fields' home, Victor felt a funny feeling of coming, often times in his youth he longed to come to here, the only place he could consider home, he finally was here and it didn't disappoint.

The outside was huge and old-fashioned, it reminded him of a castle or rather closer to an Italian villa, something out of Romeo and Juliet, complete with balconies with flowers growing up the pillars and a great garden.

This was better than he could have ever imagined, but the inside would be grander than the out. When they walked in, Frank and Victor were welcomed warmly by the Professor and Mrs. Fields.

"Victor! So glad you could come. I am so sorry it took you many years to finally come to my home, and I was sure to invite you and Nora, well she happily volunteered to deliver it to you. Come on in and enjoy yourselves!"

Victor felt pushed by some other guests that were coming at that moment, and found himself alone. He took the time to admire the house, it was certainly a work of art, with stoned archways, leading into various colored rooms, one lead to a living room with a great fireplace and great huge tree, bigger than any other he had seen, and then one lead into a opulent dining room where guests, many of them women, sat with wine and picking at the fruits on the table.

But everyone was in the center of the house, the grand ballroom, where huge windows stood and chandeliers swayed above. Victor truly did feel as if he was in fairytale.

"Victor?"

He turned and found the princess herself. Nora was wearing a stunning gown; it was light blue, with silver straps and designs, with her hair parted to the side, something like out of the old Hollywood days. How was it possible for someone to be as beautiful as her?

She seemed herself dazed by him, smiling and blushing like a teenage girl, saying, "I am glad you are here, I was worried you wouldn't come."

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. And miss the most beautiful sight I had ever seen?"

"Yes, people talk about how impressive the house is, but to me, it is just home."

Victor taking to heart what Frank told him, he said, "It is lovely, but I wasn't talking about the house."

Nora smiled and said, "Victor Fries, you make me feel like a school girl again. Go on." They laughed and were left in a moment of silence.

Victor broke the silence and said, "I wanted to ask, why did you-"

"Nora!" a voice called for her, both turned to see Ferris Boyle coming towards them, causing Nora to groan in annoyance.

"Nora, how wonderful to see you! And that dress, looks wonderful on you, but looks better on the floor."

Nora pushed him away. "Get many hook-ups with that line?"

"Hasn't failed me yet. Come on Nora, one dance."

"Sorry, but my dance card is filled, right Victor?"

Ferris Boyle seemed surprised to see Victor there, not noticing him. "Victor what in hells name are you doing here?"

"I invited him. No if you don't mind, Victor and I are going to dance."

Victor was only a silent participate in this conversation, but boldly took Nora's hand and placed a protective arm around her waist, of which made Nora smile shyly, and walked her away into the crowd.

"I have to admit, I am not a really good dancer."

"Neither am I." Nora chuckled, making Victor laugh, "But let us try our best."

She placed a hand on his shoulder, and took his other hand and then Victor led her into a glade back in forth, like something a pair of high schoolers would dance to at prom.

"Very impressive Victor Fries, or shall I call you 'twinkle toes'?"

They laughed and Nora looked over from where they came from. "Do you see him?"

"No, why is he here if you hate him so much?"

"It's for society sake. He is CEO and how would we look if we didn't invite the CEO to our party?"

"Why should what they think matter? If you absolutely hate having him here, then who cares if people think it rude to not have him at your party? No one should make you feel less than what you are."

"Do you always know what to say to girls?"

Victor blushed and said, "Well, in honesty, you are the first girl I have…danced with." He finished, suddenly feeling embarrassed at the situation.

"Nora!" Nora turned and happily helloed Bruce Wayne, who had a date with him.

"Hi Bruce, good to see you! Enjoying yourself?"

"As always. Hi Victor." He shook hands with Victor, who didn't feel threatened by this man being so close to Nora.

"Oh I am so sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt, please continue, just wanted to say hi." And with that, they walked away.

"He is so sweet; he ought to find himself a good girl to settle with. Hey, come with me, I want to show you something."

Taking his hand, she lead him through the crowd and out to some doors leading to a balcony. This balcony was empty, with a ceiling and pillars covered with white flowers as well as the railings. Victor was let go by Nora, who walked up to the railing and took in a deep breath. "Come and look at the view."

He was enjoying the sight of Nora, what else could be better? He walked up to the railing, and saw stretched out before him was a garden covered in a winter wonderland, and beyond that was a lake that simmered the light of the city and the reflection of the moon.

"Wow."

Nora rested her head against his shoulder and wrapped an arm around his. If heaven could be summed up in one moment, Victor would have said, as his life has gone so far, this was the closest he has come to it.

"Might sound a bit cliché, but you are the first person I have shown this too."

"Not even to Bruce Wayne?" He had no idea where the jealousy came from, because one, he knew Bruce Wayne was a good man, and two Nora was not his to be jealous for.

She laughed and answered, "It's cute to see you jealous. No, he once asked me, but I told him no, he was too much of a playboy for me, and I had no illusions of turning him around. He understood and we have been friends since."

She picked one of the flowers and showed it to him, "Christmas Roses, one of the few flowers in the world that grow in the winter. It is my favorite flower, just as a future reference." She turned to place it in his flower lapel.

Victor too her hands and asked, "Why am I here? I mean, why did you invite me?"

"Because I like you."

"Nora, I have to admit, not many girls ever pay attention to me, and you are the first and if this all just a ruse or something, please then leave me alone. I was content to being alone because it didn't hurt, but if I believe in something that was never there, then that would hurt me more. Please tell me you won't be one of those girls?"

"Want to know the difference between me and those girls? I am a woman, and I know what I want. And what I want is a dance." She smiled as she took his arm and walked back into the ballroom.

Content with that for now, he spent all his night with his devoted host, allowing himself the belief that she did care for him, that she liked him more than any other in the room. If only he could believe that, and then the night would truly be heavenly.

**Thank you to you all who are enjoying my story, thanks to Zaconator and Zackis for favoring Heart of Ice and thanks to phantomess212 for reviewing and favoring Heart of Ice. Thank you for your support and please, help spread the story. **


	7. Chapter 6:Very Intresting Christmas

**Thank you all for waiting and I hope I shall not disappoint.**

Chapter 6: Very Interesting Christmas

The party came to an end, and Frank was nowhere to be seen. Victor looked for him everywhere, but he was nowhere to be found. Eventually he turned to the Fields, who were sitting, tired and relaxed.

"I think I saw him leave with a lady friend. Very pretty too." Mrs. Fields commented.

"Oh well, I guess I should be going." Victor said awkwardly.

"Any plans for tomorrow?" she asked kindly.

"No, not really."

"Yes you do." Nora interjected, "You are staying here for Christmas. Right Dad, since we often had left him alone for Christmas before?"

"Yes, Nora is right. It is time I paid my respects to you, and it would be an honor to have you stay with us. I have some pajamas that would fit you just fine."

"Oh no, please, don't. I mean, I would love to spend Christmas with it's just," he sighed and said, "I feel like I would be in the way."

The professor stood and said, "Never in my life would I make you feel as if you were in the way. We all want you to spend Christmas here with us, it would be our dearest wish."

Victor looked at all the faces; the professor, Mrs. Fields and then Nora, and he knew, he couldn't say no.

" I would be happy to be here."

"Good, let me show you your room." The professor wrapped an arm around his shoulders and lead him to the stairs.

"Okay, good night ladies." Victor looked over his shoulder to see the women looking at them, and when the men were almost out of sight, he saw Nora, out of the corner of his eyes, rush to her mother with a smile, but saw nor heard anything else.

Professor Fields led him up the stairs and into one of the many rooms. "Here is a guest room, be right back with those pajamas."

The room was big with a nice queen sized bed covered with rich colored bedding and pillows.

"Here you are. I am sure that you are tired, and want to rest. Victor, I am very happy to have you here, it is like having the whole family here. Merry Christmas."

He hugged Victor and Victor did feel like a kid again, having the father he so longed for and in a moment he felt a lifetime of fear and sadness disappear.

After slipping into his pajamas, he looked around the room, not yet ready for sleep. He went over to the book shelf and found himself a book to read, a set of poems by great American poets. He settled himself into bed, and hadn't recalled when he fell asleep, but he did recall when he felt someone get into his bed.

He sleepily turned around and found Nora Fields in bed, with him. What was she doing there?

"Hi. Sorry to interrupt your sleep, I never got a chance to say good night."

"Uh, I, good night?"

Nora chuckled and plopped down on her back, "I wish I had siblings. This is fun, sneaking around my parents. They are always so careful with me. They are always worried that the littlest thing will upset me. Do you have any siblings?"

"No, my parents didn't even want me. You see, they are very religious and they think that intercourse is sinful. They really shoved all their beliefs into my head, frightening me and worrying me. I suppose I am glad that I had no siblings, or else they would have had to suffer what I did."

Nora looked solemn, not looking at Victor. "I suppose you and I are very similar."

"How so?"

"We hate our birth parents."

Victor was confused. "Why would you hate your birth parents?"

"Well, just my…dad. I'll tell you about it another time. It's Christmas, let us not think about such upsetting things such as our parents. I bet you are tired. I am, let me stay here?"

She reached across and rested her hand on his chest. Victor never been close to anyone, physically, and it was rather intimidating for him, and yet, enthralling. He didn't have to tell her that she could stay, he let her know by taking hold of her hand, and letting it stay right above his heart.

He wasn't sure when he fell asleep, but he did know that Nora was there, and then she wasn't when he woke up. He wasn't even sure that last night had happened, but he was sure it had, just as he was sure that he was in the Fields' home. He smelled warm scents of pancakes and bacon, and he cautiously walked out, not sure if they would remember his being there.

He followed the scent and found the Fields', still in their pajamas as well, were surrounding the huge tree that seemed bigger with less people, and homier. Mrs. Fields saw Victor and cried out, "Merry Christmas!"

They all stood up, all doing different things; Professor Fields to get him a plate of pancakes, Mrs. Fields to make room for Victor, as Nora went up and hugged him.

"Merry Christmas, Victor." Nora kissed his cheek.

"Nora, did last night…happen?" He asked whispered, making sure her parents didn't hear.

"Of course. You didn't mind, did you?"

"No. Not I-"

"Here you are." Professor Fields came in to interrupt with a plate of food. "Merry Christmas Victor."

"Merry Christmas Professor." He said, hugging the professor with one arm.

Mrs. Fields motioned for him to sit, to sit right next to Nora.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Uh, yes. It was certainly pleasant."

Nora smiled, pleased.

"The tree is beautiful. It seems bigger now that there is just us."

"It certainly is. I believe it is the best tree we have ever had." Mrs. Fields commented.

"We never celebrated Christmas," Victor stated. "My parents thought that Santa was actually Satan corrupting children and stealing their souls bit by bit."

Nora had to laugh; it was the worst thing she had ever heard.

"That is terrible! I suppose they thought that Frosty was his cohort in telling him where the children lived and Rudolf wasn't saving Christmas, but rather was scanning for the signal Frosty was giving." Mrs. Fields teased ending with a slight chuckle.

"Actually they did."

There was a brief pause and then all of them burst out laughing, even Victor, who hadn't dared to laugh when he was parents, but he had to admit it was funny.

They laughed so hard, Nora nearly toppled on Victor, who caught her, and in a sudden flash of realizing how close she was, he stopped laughing. Clearing his throat, he gripped his mug with two hands, and sipped furiously.

Nora placed her plate down and took the mug from him and asked, "Come with me?"

He took her hand and followed her. Once they were out of the room, John and Susan Fields looked at each other with that knowing look, the look that every parents has whenever they love in bloom, and they were grateful that of all the people Nora could love, it was Victor, because he loved her as well.

They could be a perfect family.

Nora took Victor to the ballroom again, and now Victor felt the enormity of it, the high ceiling and the high walls, the wide room. It was so big, and he had no idea.

"Isn't beautiful? You never realize just how big a house is until it is empty. People think it is something like a castle, but to me it is just a house."

"You know, you may only think of it as a house, but this is nothing like my house. My parents had a one floor house with an attic. My room was the attic, but it wasn't too bad, I had privacy when I wanted it, but still, to have so much room. A house isn't a home until you feel welcome in it."

"I know. I remember when I first came to this house; I woke up in the middle of the night and walked into this big empty room. The enormity of it, it was enthralling, and I placed myself right in the middle of the room and just twirled. It may be odd, but it gave me a sense of power, a sense of everything that had happened will pass, and my past couldn't haunt me for long."

Victor knew that she was talking about her life before the Fields, but he wouldn't dare to ask her what happened, seeing that if she wanted to let him know, she would tell him.

Nora did want to tell him, she trusted him, but she wanted to be sure, and she didn't want to scare him off. She couldn't lose him now, even when her sense told her that she barely knew him, she did know him, as if from forever, the one she dreamed of, the one she longed for, and he was here.

She just hoped he would be when she told him.

Victor spent the whole day with them, watching and participating in things families did for Christmas, they even got him to finally watch the classics of which he enjoyed immensely. They wanted him to stay the night again, and again Nora came to him at night, and they talked about his first Christmas. When she asked how to describe it in one word, he could only think of "interesting."

Again, Nora stayed, with her hand in his, resting against his heart, Victor stayed up, and looked at her, looking at her as if they were strangers, that they weren't in her parents' home, that this was normal, and he hoped that even in her sleep, she could hear, sense what his eyes tried to cry out to the world, "I love you."

With all that has happened within a span of 24 hours, Victor had a very interesting Christmas indeed.

**Sorry this took me a bit longer than usual, school is being difficult, and well, a part of it is, and I needed to focus on that. But thank you to ****Nightshadow5965, Coronna, 14mortalInstruments, James317, phantomess212, Awesomegirl2656****and to Priestess Genny. I just turned 20 guys! I am no longer a teen! (My parents are thrilled to live in house with no more teens). Please review and share, I am so glad I have people asking for more, and I promise more shall come!**


	8. Chapter 7: First Date

**Thanks to ****Jimman123 for following my Beauty and the Beast story, and please keep on reviewing, following and favoring this story. Hope you all have been enjoying it!**

Chapter 7: First Date

Victor left the Fields home early afternoon, feeling better about his life, about everything he had to anticipate in life. He didn't even feel lonely when he returned home, just missed the feel of Nora's hand when he fell asleep that night.

Returning to work, Victor did seem cheerier than he had been, and he was sure people saw, but didn't care, he was in too much of a good mood to care.

"Hello Frank!" Victor interrupted Frank when he was eating his morning burrito, who seemed shocked to hear such a hello from him.

"Heeeeyyyy." Frank dropped his food on a napkin. "So, sorry about leaving you at the party unsure where I was."

"I know, but it's all right."

Frank tapped his fingers, watching Victor pour coffee. "So, how did you enjoy your Christmas?"

"Wonderful! The Fields invited me to stay, and they were so wonderful to me. And Nora, Nora was just-"

He sighed, making Frank think of a little girl in love.

"I'll tell you that was the best Christmas I ever had. The first Christmas I ever had."

Frank smiled and said, "Nora likes you. Seriously, I saw how you two stayed together the whole night, as if the rest of us didn't exist. So, when are you two going out again?"

Victor popped his head up, realizing he hadn't asked her for a proper date. What if she thinks that means that he doesn't like her? Or did she just act very friendly towards him for her father's sake?

"Victor? Victor?"

He slammed his coffee on the table, splashing himself and Frank, running out of the break room and hurrying into his office, dialing the Fields' home number, panting from running. Note to self, Victor thought, Jog.

A maid picked up the phone, asking, "Hello?"

Victor, winded, panted and frightening the maid.

"This is one sick joke as I have ever heard."

"Wait! I am not- this is Victor Fries, the guy who spent Christmas."

The maid became sweet again, "Oh yes! Why do you sound out of breath?"

"I decided to practice for a marathon, but that is not why I called. May I please speak to Miss Nora, please?"

"Oh, certainly. Please hold."

The maid hurried to the studio where Nora was doing her morning stretches. Nora continued to practice while the maid said, "You have a phone call."

"If it's Boyle, please tell him that we will be changing our number soon."

"No miss, it isn't him. It's that nice fellow from Christmas."

Nora stopped mid pointe, and turned to see the maid's smiling face.

"Victor?" Nora ran from her bar, passed the maid, giving her a slight squeeze of joy, and ran down the stairs to pick up the phone. "Hello?"

"Hi." Victor was grateful to breathe again.

"Did you get home safely?"

"Yes I did, thank you. Um, listen, I know that this might be a bit soon, and I will understand if-"

"Yes."

Victor paused and asked, "Yes what?"

"Yes, I would love to go out with you."

Victor felt his heart drop to his stomach, and his blood rushing to his head. "Oh. That is great! Thank you!"

Nora giggled enjoying his enthusiasm, even when she had to move her ear from the phone from how loud he was.

"Oh sorry. I mean, uh, thank you. Er, wh-where would you like to go? Oh, I guess that should be me planning that shouldn't it?"

"Surprise me, I am sure to love it."

"Okay, well, how about dinner? You like food?" Victor realized what a stupid thing it was to say and pretended to hit himself over the head with the phone.

"I love food."

Victor heard this and quickly spoke into the phone again."Good, dinner it is, and maybe something else, if you still like me then."

"I am sure I will like you no matter where we eat."

Releasing a shaky sigh, he said, "Good. I-I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yes, perfect."

"Okay…bye, at work."

"No problem. Bye."

"Bye." Victor hanged up. Good gosh, he was going on a date with a woman, but to where?

Nora hanged up the phone, feeling as giddy as a little girl, as she ran to her mother's office yelling, "Mom, guess what?"

"I can't imagine." She said, reading the newspaper, with the headline, _Batman Saves the Day!_

"Victor asked me out on a date."

Susan looked up and immediately forgot her job as a lawyer, and became a mom again.

"Oh sweetie! I am so happy!" She got up and hugged her. "Tell me everything."

"Oh, he was so cute and shy." Nora started, sitting in the chair opposite her mother. "He asked me if I liked food." They chuckled, and Nora went on, "He is picking me up at 6."

"I like a man who will pick up his date. I always thought it rude when they wanted to meet you there. Very ungentlemanly like."

"Anyway, he is taking me to dinner, but I am not sure where. I am not sure what to wear."

"Worry about that later, you better get to the studio before you are late. We'll talk more after."

Nora walked into the studio feeling as if she was on top of the world; everything seemed to just be going so well. Nora was excited to start on her new show, _Sleeping Beauty, _and she was so thrilled to be the lead.

Melissa was just finishing her cigarette when Nora came up behind her and said, "You know she'll kill you if she finds out."

Melissa had jumped but blew out the smoke laughing, "Jesus Nora. You nearly killed me there."

"Well, these things are not helping you at all." Pointing to her cigarette.

Melissa tossed it away, pulling out her perfume. "Yeah well, it is helping me get over this whole mess that is my life. But enough about me how was your Christmas?"

Nora took in a breath and said, "I am going on a date tonight."

"What? With who? When? Tell me everything."

"Well, he is an old student of my dad's, he was rather an outcast, and so my dad kind of took him in. They kept in touch and he came to the opening of the Nutcracker with my parents."

Melissa finished spraying herself and opened the door for the both of them, asking, "And that was when he asked you?"

"Well no, he was rather shy about it. I have to tell you, when I first saw him, I felt this weird electric strike, as if I knew him. I guess I did, seeing how my dad kept talking about him but to meet him, to see him face to face, was alarming."

"Is he cute?" Melissa giggled.

"Yes. He has brown hair that is kind of messy but clean, you know? He wears glasses, but gosh, he had such gorgeous eyes, like a blue-green. And he is just so sweet, caring; he worries if he makes me happy. All the guys I have ever been around have only cared to get into my pants, but none of them cared about me."

Reaching the studio, Melissa said, "He may not be my type, but he sounds wonderful."

"We invited him to the party, but I had to see him personally, to feel that bolt again, I just had to be sure. And sure enough, I felt it. I kept feeling that every time I saw him, at the party, Christmas day and just this morning, he called to ask if I would like to go out."

"That sounds wonderful. Do you think he might be… the one?"

Nora blushed and smiled, "I hope so, and I know he is for me, but whether or not I am his, I can't be sure if I am his."

Melissa sat down, getting ready for stretches, "Well, I have a feeling. Tell me, do you get butterflies when you see him?"

"Yes."

"When he touches you, do you feel goose bumps?"

Nora nodded, thinking about how much she liked his touch; he was firm but gentle, always worrying about hurting her. Nora couldn't help but to think about…_please don't, please, this isn't right. No!_

"Do you…want him?"

Nora was shaken from her thoughts and asked, "What?"

"You know…" Melissa made a crude gesture that made Nora turn red and turn away.

"You do!"

"Let's not talk about this. We are still very early in this."

"Well, I suppose technically you have gone out with him three times. The first after the show, because no doubt he came as you three always go to McCain's after, then the party and then staying with you on Christmas. You know they say that after three dates, you have the right to sleep with him."

"I never understood that. I mean three dates does not provide a person with enough information to go from the dugout all the way to home base and achieve a homerun. I just want to take my time; my trust in men is a bit shaky."

And trust in myself, Nora thought, I'll have to tell Victor soon, because I do want to, but he will have to know, he deserves to know.

The director came in and Nora was happy to keep her mind off of her usual thoughts with dancing, but once in a great while she allowed Victor to enter her mind, and found the time went by rather quickly, that she nearly ran out of the studio to grab her things and get home.

But there is always a complication, and it was named Boyle.

Nora was rushing out of the studio when she bumped into Boyle, who had a coffee in his hand, and was now on his suit.

"Damn it!"

Nora tried to get pass, but he just stopped her and asked, "Aren't you going to say sorry?"

"If I cared, I would."

"Hey, listen, sorry about the party. Why don't we go and have fun tonight?"

"You know something, I think I will have fun tonight," Boyle looked please. "Just not with you."

He scrunched his eyebrows in confusion, "What do you mean?"

"She had a date." Melissa said, coming up to Nora. "And Boyle remember what I said if I saw you around here again?"

"Yeah." He took a moment, but then ran away, like a coward.

"Thanks Mel." Nora laughed.

"No problem, I would love to kick his balls back up into his body again. Go and have fun tonight baby girl." She hugged her and walked away. "Tell me everything!" She yelled before turning the corner.

Nora rushed home and took a quick shower, and twice nearly knocking her father over, to and fro.

Confused, John went to his wife and asked, "What on Earth is going on with Nora?"

"She has a date."

John needed no more and raised his coffee saying, "Halleluiah."

Nora tossed every dress out of her closet, trying to find which would be best. It could be fancy, but how fancy? And did he plan to do something afterwards? Nora was ready to give up, when she had a second glance at her pink dress, the one that seemed to always lead to good things.

6 o'clock came, and Nora, with one last glance felt her heart beating in her ears, but the doorbell was louder than her heart, and with all the grace she acquired in ballet, she walked down the stairs.

Victor will never stop being amazed by her beauty, by her grace, by all of her. Victor felt at a loss at words, but offering her his arm, he was able to breathe out, "Shall we?"

Nora shivered, they way he said it, so deep, so full, she took his arm eagerly and walked out with him.

John and Susan stayed hidden but watched, and with a smile, they knew that their daughter was growing up. And they didn't mind.

Victor was quiet on the ride to dinner, fearing that if he spoke he would lose all of his conversational topics he had in mind for dinner, but luckily Nora didn't mind, she was too focused on looking at him.

He certainly wasn't a kind of man that many women would first notice and chase after, but he truly was a good looking man, sweet and classic, like an Old Hollywood actor. Gary Cooper, Gary Cooper with glasses. She smiled and looked away. She always had a crush on Gary Cooper, and now, this was just as bad as Melissa had made it seem, but it was nice to feel like a teenage girl again, or rather for the first time.

Her first date, how silly it must have sound but it was great to know that her first date was with the man she was sure she would marry. Wow, Nora thought, I really do sound like a schoolgirl.

They arrived to the restaurant in no time, and not realizing it, Nora waited for Victor, who immediately went to open her door and offered his hand.

Victor wrapped her arm around his and led her in. The place  
was certainly fancy, but not foreign food-eating snails fancy, but simple and classy.

Lead to a table in the center of the room, Nora realized that people were looking at them. She couldn't tell what they were thinking, but she was sure they all had a similar look of shock on their faces.

_Nora? Nora Fields, the ballerina? With him?_

_She never goes out with anyone, it's about time!_

_That is one good looking guy, why is she with him?_

They were only a few possible thoughts that she believed they were thinking, but the last one no one actually thought. Nora believed that they were thinking that, or rather that they should be thinking of that.

Victor tried not to notice the faces staring, he knew he was inadequate, but Nora didn't think so, and that was all that mattered. Seating her down, he had a quick brush of Nora's shoulder, and it left his hand tingling, even when he sat himself down.

The waiter came with a basket of rolls and asked if they wanted to start with a beverage.

"Uh, Nora, what would you like?"

"Red wine, please."

"Same."

The waiter left and leaving Nora and Victor sitting quiet and nervous.

"So, uh, work was good?" Victor asked.

"Oh yes. We are starting a new production."

"Oh really? What is it?"

"Sleeping Beauty. Tchaikovsky is perhaps my favorite composer, mostly because we have to work with him so much."

He laughed, and said, "I bet. I haven't thought too much about which composer I like better, I mean, my parents wouldn't let me listen to anything except gospel music."

"Choir music can be really beautiful. Mozart's Requiem is so powerful and passionate."

"Mozart is good, but Beethoven is better."

The wine came and Nora said, "How could you say that? Mozart was a child prodigy while Beethoven was a rude and prideful bastard."

"True, but he was not willing to bow down to anyone that wouldn't work with him. Also, people can recognize more of Beethoven's works than they would for Mozart's."

"Beethoven was a deaf asshole."

"Mozart was a bratty whore."

They looked at each other for a moment and then burst out loud laughing, causing people to look over at them.

A dinner later, they talked about many things, some adult and some, well not.

"No. I don't believe it."

"It's true." Victor said, finishing his steak.

"It did not happen." Nora took a sip of wine.

"They want you to believe it didn't happen."

"Where is the proof then?"

"You can still see it on the VHS version of it."

"There is no way-" Nora flagged down a waiter passing by and asked, "Excuse me, but please tell me, in the Wizard of Oz, can you really see a midget hanging in the background?"

"If it's the VHS copy, you can." Then he walked away.

Nora looked shocked, looking back at Victor who took a sip of wine, smiling at her.

"I have to see this."

"Your childhood will be ruined." Victor warned.

"How could they allow that to go out? I mean, you would think that the censors would have noticed that."

"Well, for whatever reason, it is gone now on most DVD copies, so that our generation of children will not be traumatized."

"I am now traumatized."

Victor pulled out his wallet and left money on the table.

"Not after this you won't. Ready?"

Nodding, Victor pulled out Nora's chair and led her out to the car.

"So, where are we going?"

"The park."

He quickly drove over to the park and leaving the car in the street, he lead Nora to the center of the park, where there wasn't too much light from the street lights. Nora looked up and saw a beautiful sky full of stars, shining bright and together.

"Beautiful isn't it? A million stars above us, scientifically, they are all balls of gas, but some people would see it as the remainder of souls that have lived and when they die, it doesn't mean the soul died, just reborn, waiting to be a star again."

Nora looked at him, amazed. "Wow, that's beautiful. I never really thought of it that way. I suppose that would make sense. When I was young, I always thought of it as a kind of huge connect the dots."

"Pick a shape."

"What?"

"Pick a shape."

"Okay, um, a car."

Victor stood behind her, took her hand, extended her finger and raised it, and made a shape of a car with it. "There is your car."

Nora laughed and looked at him. "Do it again."

Victor continued doing this, making all the shapes she could want.

They stopped when they saw a car passing by, and the car shouted, "Nora? What the hell?"

Nora took Victor's hand and ran back to the car. Victor hurried and turned on the car and speed out of the park, taking her away back to her home. Once they got there, they burst out laughing.

"I have no idea what happened, but that was crazy."

"It was Melissa. I kind of told her about the date, and well, I just kind of panicked."

Victor felt his heart beat go down and asked, "Oh, it is because you are embarrassed by me?"

"Embarrassed? No, never. I just, I don't know, I felt kind of nervous, after all it's my first date and I just felt-"

"Wait, it's your first date?"

"Yeah, why?"

Victor blushed and said, "Well, because it's my first date too."

Nora smiled and suddenly feeling taken by him, she leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"We have to do this again. I really enjoyed this. Thank you for that."

"I am glad you like it. Oh, here let me."

Victor walked around to help her out and walked her to her door.

"When do you want to do this again?"

"Maybe the day after tomorrow?"

"Okay."

"Okay."

Nora opened her door, and looking back at him, she smiled. "Good night."

"Good night."

Nora went inside and leaned against the door. Taking in a deep breath, Nora smiled and took of her shoes, to silently return to her room. She felt as if she couldn't sleep, almost worried that everything she had tonight would vanish and that the memories wouldn't be as fresh as they were now. Everything was perfect, and for the first time in a long time, she didn't fall asleep to memories of her past life, and had sweet dreams of Victor Fries.

**Okay, now I know that some people are wondering the where and when of this story. I know that this says The Animated Series, but this was the only one that had Nora listed as a character. You may choose to read this as an AS fan fiction, but I was leaning towards more Dark Knight, since this will turn dark. And if you guys are wondering if I will be following the events of the AS exactly, no, I will take aspects from it, but not exactly. Please be patient, but hopefully your questions will be cleared up. Please continue to read, and I hope I make you guys proud. Bye!**


End file.
